Living The Dream  A Harry Styles Fanfiction
by KrisAsh326
Summary: Normal Philadelphian, Emily Carter, never expected to meet her favorite band One Direction, let alone get the attention of Harry Styles. Is this just a lucky chance, or could it lead to more?
1. Chapter 1

It was finally the day of the concert, and I was surprised I had been able to wait this long. My bestfriend and I got ready at my place, and then caught the train to get to the stadium. Me and Rebecca did nothing but swoon about One Direction the whole way there. It was a warm day, so I wore my lacy tank top, capris, and wedge sandals. My hair was how I normally wore it. It was long and straight so I never had to do much to it. However, I was always waiting for Becca to finish while she straightened every hair until it was perfect. "Seeing perfection, dress perfectly," she repeated to me over and over. I guess she was right. They were pretty perfect.

We got there way earlier than any normal human being would've thought to be, but it paid off because we were in the front of the line, and right up to the gate where they would surely walk through to greet their fans. Becca was obsessed with Zayn, while I loved Harry. Everything about him was spectacular, and I couldn't believe I was going to be within simply a few feet of him. "What if they actually talk to us?" Becca shouted in my ear. "Haha, Becca, I'm right here stop yelling!" I called back to her, she became extremely loud when she was excited. She smiled apologetically and jumped up and down, like a hyperactive child in a candy store. Most of the crowd had arrived within an hour and we had managed to keep our position up against the rail where they were sure to walk by.

After another hour of conversation about One Direction and their new album, their tour bus finally pulled up at the end of the railing. Security guards lined the path that they we're to walk down. We both got out our cameras and waited in anticipated. "Em, we're actually going to meet them!" Becca shouted, and she pulled me into a hug. We both screamed like very cliche fangirls, then laughed as we straightened up and got back in position.

Everyone seemed tensed and excited, almost shaking. The tour bus door opens, and Harry is the first to step out. My heart skipped a beat. He was gorgeous wearing a polo shirt, blazer, and his usual khakis. I inhaled suddenly after realizing I was holding my breath. Harry flipped his hair to the side and positioned it perfectly before revealing the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. I swallowed, trying to clear my throat, which felt as if it would never receive air again. He waved to everyone and started up the line of fans, signing autographs and taking pictures, stopping every once in a while to have a short chat with the occasional girl.

He was followed by Louis, then Zayn, Liam, and finally Niall. Becca shrieked as Zayn stepped out from the bus. She talked in my ear, but the closer he got to me the less I could hear from her. He was walking towards me, and stopped in front of me. Keep it cool, Emily, I told myself. Don't be shy, talk to him, you've got nothing to lose. "Hey," Harry said to me, in a beautiful British accent, giving me a heart-shattering smile. My heart was beating a thousand times per minute, but I managed to keep it off of my face. "Hi," I said smiling cooly. "What's your name?" "Emily. Emily Carter." "Well lovely to meet you Emily, I'm Harry," he chuckled. I had so many thoughts going through my mind, but the main one was to keep him talking. "Can I ask you a question?" I said tentatively. "Of course, shoot!" he grinned back at me. "Would you ever date an American girl," I asked, flirting.

I was never good at flirting but if there was ever a time to start it was now. He signed autographs while he talked with me, so as to keep the rest of the girls happy. "Absolutely," he winked as he said it. I smiled back, then asked for a picture with him. Harry took my camera, and held it in front of us with one arm, while his other slid around my waist and pulled me into his side, as best was possible with the metal rail between us. He handed it back to me after taking two shots to make sure he got it. I went to put it back in my bag as he started talking again. "Um, would you mind if I asked for your number..?" He asked shyly. I thought I was dreaming, or being punked, but I guess you had to be even remotely famous to get punked. "Oh, yeah, sure." I replied smiling. I searched in my bag for the small notepad and pen I always kept. I scribbled down my name and number, and handed it back to him. He smiled at me, and leaned in to hug me. "You might regret giving this to me," Harry said holding up the slip of paper. "Trust me I won't," I replied. He hugged me then walked farther down the line to the doors, where the rest of the guys were standing waiting for him as they waved to everyone. Harry winked and blew a kiss to the crowd, then an individual one to me, and turned to follow them into the building.

Fans screamed as the last of them walked through the closing doors. I placed both hands firmly on the bar in front of me trying to wrap my head around what just happened, as Becca grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me, her eyes wide as she smiled. "What in the world was that?" she screamed. "I-I don't even know.. That was real, right? You saw it? I didn't imagine it all?" I asked stuttering here and there. How is it possible that the guy of my dreams just walked away with my number. "OMG! I can't believe Harry Styles has your number!" she screeched. "Becca, even if he doesn't ever use it... Harry Styles took my number!" I replied, just as excited as she was, but a little but more shocked.

The concert was absolutely amazing as expected, but part of my mind was elsewhere. I couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Harry Styles could possibly be interested in me for even a minute. Becca and I sang along to every song, and even the two covers they did. When Harry would sing by himself, she would nudge me with her elbow and wink. "Stop it, you're making me nervous," I said to her. She giggled and smirked at me. When it was over, and they had thanked everyone for being there, I took Becca's hand and led her to the door, so we wouldn't get seperated from each other. I had accepted the fact that he probably wouldn't call, and tried I forget about it.

We chatted on the train ride home, and I checked twitter noticing they had also said their thank-you's on there, too. "Zayn is unbelievable," Becca gushed to me. "He is," I said back, laughing at te dreamy look on her face. "Um, Em?" she asked. I must've been tuning out, because she looked as if she had called me a couple times already. "Sorry, yeah?" "Do you think he'll really call?" she asked me, a smile spreading across her face. "Oh, I dont think he would.. I mean, he can have any girl he wanted, why me?" I replied, looking away from her. I tried to hide just how much I wanted him to call, but she saw right through me. "Aw, Em, he'll call.." she said as she put her arms around me and squeezed.


	2. Chapter 2

It was two days after the concert, and life was back to normal, though we did brag more about actual talking to some parts of One Direction. We were now back from spring break, and I had ten minutes until the end of my last class of the day. The clock moved ten times slower than any other clock, and I watched it impatiently tick by. I was scheduled to meet Rebecca after, to grab something to eat and then watch a movie back at my apartment. It was finally 12:35 and I could leave.

I turned to grab my bag as my phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out, assuming it was from Becca. I didn't recognize the number, but being in no hurry, I answered anyway. "Hello?" I asked, as I held the phone between my ear and shoulder while gathering my things. "Hi," a deep voice answered. I instantly knew who it was, that voice was unlike any other. "Um, it's Harry..?" he said when I didn't reply. "Of course... wow, I didn't actually think.." I stopped my sentence and was silent again. I was shocked that he really called; I was nothing special, so I didn't understand this phone call. "You didn't think I would call you," he said matter-of-fact-ly. He chuckled. "Well, yeah.." I said. "I hope you don't mind, I was just wondering if you'd maybe like to go out with me.. on a date..?" he asked, in the most beautiful tone I have ever heard. "Absolutely," I replied, grinning stupidly. I can't imagine what the people around me must've seen. "Great. Is 7 alright? I'll text you my number, and you can give me your address," Harry replied. "Sounds good, I'll see you then. Um, how should I dress..?" "Whatever you're most comfortable in," he responded, unhelpfully. "Bye," I said. "Bye," he replied.

I rushed to meet Becca and told her everything. As I had hoped she dropped our plans immediately, and insisted she help me get ready for tonight. I had sent him my address and he sent back a winky face. Harry gave me no ideas on what to wear by saying 'comfortable', so we spent an hour alone going through everything I owned, and picking out the perfect accessories. We settled on a floral top, skinny jeans, my black satin flats, and my small gold hoop earrings.

I was ready way too early, so I sat on the couch, and put the TV on. Rebecca had left already, not wanting to be in our way. I heard a knock in the door, and my breathing quickened. I got up, straightened out my clothes, and tried to compose myself as I walked to open it. When I opened the door, he looked up at me and smiled. He was so gorgeous I couldn't believe that I wasn't dreaming. He flipped his hair to the side, and flattened it along his face. My heart stopped. "Hey," he said grinning at me, "You look amazing." "Thank you, so where are we going?" I asked, as I pulled the door closed behind me.

He took my hand in his, and guided me to his car, a silver convertable. "You'll see," he smirked at me as he helped me into the car, then got in himself and started the car. We pulled into the garage parking lot of a restaurant in the center of the city. We talked the whole way there. He wanted to know everything, so I told him about my art classes, and my job as a waitress.

Harry had one had on the small of my back as he led me into the place. He smiled politely at the hostess who recognized him, and couldn't help but flirt as she showed us where our table was. Harry thanked her, and then pulled my chair out for me as I sat down. He sat across from me, and picked up his menu. We ordered our food, and then went easily back into our conversation. "So what is it like being away from home so much?" I asked him. "It's exciting to be able to visit so many new places, but it's also really sad at times being so far from family. My mum starts I miss me when I'm away, I just wish I could see her more often.." "I can't even imagine being that far for so long. My parents are a state away, and I miss them like crazy when I'm away for a long time," I said, looking away. I must seem extremely pathetic to you, I thought.

I tried to change the subject a bit. "So how long are you here for..?" I asked knowing there was an expiration date on being able to see him. "Actually, we're staying mostly in the area, while we play at arenas in a radius from here. So, for now were staying put," He said smiling. We talked about our favorite movies: his being Love Actually. We chatted on for almost three hours about anything and everything. I glanced at my watch, which was probably a bad idea. "Wow, I'm sorry, I kept you this late, you probably have to go, don't you?" He looked really sad to have to leave, and so was I. "Yeah, I have an early class tomorrow, I wish I could stay longer. I was having fun," I responded. Harry flashed me his brilliant smile, which lit up the whole room.

He walked me to my door, and I faced him in silence. "I had an incredible time, Emily, and I'd love to see you again if that's alright," he grabbed my hand squeezed it. "Anytime," I smiled up at him. "Friday night?" he asked me, "Were having a party at our hotel, can you make it?" "I'd love to," I sighed as I realized he had to go. He leaned in to kiss me and gently pressed his lips to mine. I closed my eyes as his hands rested on my hips, and I linked my arms around his neck. He pulled back a bit too soon for me and rested his forehead against mine, still keeping his eyes shut. He sighed, his breath hot against my skin. "Goodbye for now, Emily Carter," he whispered as he walked backwards to the car. I waved as he drove away. I knew I'd have at least a hundred messages from Becca, but all I wanted I do was crawl into bed and go to sleep. I climbed under my covers, closed my eyes and sighed remembering the past few days. Everything seemed so perfect I never wanted to let it go. Some part of me thought this would all come to an end very soon, but the rest of me was still so unbelievably happy.


End file.
